It Feels Like Home
by aerosmiley219
Summary: After a long day at work, Pete comes home to find Kate attempting to teach Warren to dance. Pete and Kate share a sweet moment. (Warning! It's pure fluff and can be painfully sweet...) (Written for a friend who *loves* the idea of Bradley Whitford dancing. No smut is new to me so I hope I didn't disappoint!)


"Okay, show me what you've got," Kate said.

"There's no music," Warren whined.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let me go get my iPod." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone off the island. She scrolled through her music and found some Ke$ha then hooked it up to the speakers.

As "Blow" starts playing, Kate throws her arms in the air. "How about now?"

"Fine," Warren sighed.

He started moving. It wasn't really dancing so much as what can best be described as flailing. Kate's eyes narrowed as she initially thought he might be having a seizure. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come to her.

She let him "dance" for a minute longer before she decided it was time to put an end to this show.

"Good sweetie. But how about we try slow dancing first? That way you can get a feel for the beat and then you can apply it to the faster beats. Okay?

Warren shrugged, "okay, whatever."

Kate went over to her mp3 player and thought, "nice save Kate." She scrolled through her playlists and finally came across something suitable- "At Last" by Etta James.

The strings started slowly and built to the first few words, "At last. My love has come along…"

Kate stood in front of Warren, "here, grab my hand and follow my lead."

He took a step toward and took his right hand in hers. She grabbed his other hand and placed it on her hip.

"Ready?"

Warren nodded his head and followed along.

"This seems to be working," Kate thought.

"Okay but don't watch your feet. And don't step on hers either. Just relax and feel the music."

Warren nodded again, trying to concentrate on the rhythm and not stepping on her bare feet and to listen to the music. If it were possible, his eyes would have started to spin in his head.

"Just relax buddy. We'll practice until you get this right, okay?" Kate reassured him.

Pete pulled into the driveway after another long, taxing day in the office. He sighed before pulling the key out of the ignition, letting "More than a Feeling" finish playing on his favorite classic rock station. The song ended and he gave a big sigh. "At least I've got Kate and the kids home tonight," he said to himself.

He grabbed his coat and threw it over his arm, grabbed his briefcase and shut the car door behind him. Inside, the lights were on and he could hear what sounded like Sinatra singing "Come Fly with Me" playing on the stereo. Pete smiled a little and walked into the house.

Before he could say "Hi honey, I'm home!" or, "What's with the music?" he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. His normally klutzy son was in the arms of his bride and they were actually dancing together. If he didn't know better, he'd think the kid swapped bodies with someone else.

He stood in awe and watched for almost a full minute before making his presence known.

"Hey guys. Warren you look great!"

"Thanks dad! Kate taught me to dance! Maybe tomorrow we'll get to do something faster?" He said, half begging Kate.

"Sure buddy. I just hope my toes heal!"

"Mind if I cut in?" Pete asked walking towards them.

"Sure dad. Just be careful of her toes. Those things show up when you least expect them and before you know it you're dancing all over them! You know, maybe tomorrow you should wear some shoes, Kate?"

"Sounds like a plan. Now go get ready for bed," she said with a laugh.

"Good idea," Pete said, kicking off his shoes. "Level the playing field."

Kate laughed and mouthed "THANK YOU" very deliberately.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and started moving with the music. The song ended as soon as he stepped in, though.

"Perfect timing," he laughed.

"The Way you Look Tonight" came on next.

"Oh good. I love this song!"

"Me too babe. How was your day," Kate asked.

"Shh. Just… let's just dance for a minute."

"Okay," she nodded before following his lead.

They danced for a little, letting the music wash over them.

The song went on and Pete looked at Kate. He looked into her eyes, "you're wonderful for trying to teach him. I really love you," then leaned in for a sweet, meaningful kiss and pulled her body into his. Pete and Kate's hands moved from out to the side to rest on their chests and their cheeks rested on one another's.

They continued to sway with the music.

Pete closed his eyes and smiled. Sinatra's words were perfect; he whisper sang along with him, "Lovely ... don't you ever change. Keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight."

The song ended but Pete was too lost in this moment to notice. Kate wasn't entirely sure what was going on but for some reason, this just felt right, so she didn't question it.

"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed..."

Pete snapped to then snorted. "I guess that was it for Sinatra this evening."

"Yeah, sorry, Smash Mouth must have been just after him alphabetically. I hadn't really thought about doing much more dancing this evening."

"It's okay. But we need to do that more often. I love the way you feel in my arms. It feels like you belong there. It feels safe." He paused and looked at her, "it feels like home."

Kate smiled and kissed him, "me too."


End file.
